


【POT/YF】Harmony

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315





	【POT/YF】Harmony

題記：「雙琴淺唱，唱續前緣。」  
   
序  
   
榊太郎萬萬沒想到自己去聽唱詩班也能撿到寶。他以為遇到幸村精市已經將自己畢生的運氣全用完了。  
菲悠大教堂禮拜堂內，誰也想不到遠廷修道院與麗希修道院會因為司琴的關係而起衝突。率先表演的遠廷修道院，其司琴觀月初認定麗希修道院的司琴偷拿了他的譜。  
觀月初，一名十五多歲的少年，有著一頭黑捲髮，五官清秀，然而雙眼銳利且凌厲，大概是來自他對自己琴技的自信。  
可是觀月的自信此時被一名小他近十歲的男孩打破了。  
榊看著男孩，聽說男孩叫不二周助，穿著身紅色麗希修道院的長袍顯得極為清瘦，五官精緻柔和，一雙眼湛藍無比。  
是個讓人見到就憐惜的孩子呀，榊暗暗地想著。  
再聽觀月道：「拿了我的譜就說吧，那麼難的曲子不看譜你怎麼會彈？你若將譜還來我就原諒你！」語氣咄咄逼人。  
不二抬頭看著觀月，正色道：「我沒有拿。」  
這類的對話大概重覆了四次，遠廷唱詩班的團員們不悅起來。而麗希唱詩班的團員雖然深信自己的司琴，可也沒證據為不二辯駁。雙方僵持不下。  
「……我聽了一次就會彈了。」不二輕聲道。  
眾人大驚，包括榊。  
「你要吹牛也得看場合，莫非你是天才？」觀月怒笑道。  
不二不願讓步，也不曉得該怎麼解釋，無助地看了看自己的團員。神父不在，看樣子他只能靠自己。眼神觀望的同時，無意間與榊對上眼。  
榊微微一笑，他決定賭一把，幫一下這孩子。  
不二與榊的互動觀月自然沒有發現，待要繼續問話時，終於有人打斷他。  
「我說，他都表示自己沒有拿你的譜，也說了自己聽了一次就會彈，要不由我做公證人，現場彈一首，你們兩個復彈一次，如何？」榊微笑道。  
不二一愣，觀月也是，兩人都說不出話來。特別是不二，非親非故的，為什麼這名青年要幫他。  
觀月挑眉，不悅地問道：「先生，請問您是？我們在協調事情，您……。」他還沒說完，他同團的成員拉拉他的衣袖，觀月硬生生打住。  
榊溫言道：「瀾翠音樂學院，榊太郎。這樣我夠格為你們評斷紛爭了嗎？」  
瀾翠音樂學院，日本首屈一指的音樂學院，專收對音樂有天賦的孩子。榊居然是裡面的教授？  
不二與觀月紛紛瞪大雙眼看著榊。然而兩人驚訝的原因並不相同。  
觀月是為了榊的身分驚訝，不二是為了榊的提議驚訝。  
如果在他面前好好表現，榊應該會看上自己吧，觀月暗暗地想著，心中算盤打得幾乎都能聽到它輕脆的聲音。  
榊見雙方都沒有異議，當場坐在鋼琴前彈了一首約六分鐘的小品。  
曲調優美，旋律平易近人，但那首曲子是連觀月都沒聽過的曲子。  
一曲彈罷，榊從琴見上收回雙手，笑問道：「所以呢，你們誰要先來？」在他的期待之下，是那位男孩率先站出來。  
「我。」不二淡道。  
儘管技巧因手掌大小而表現有所限制，但幾乎所有音符都彈對了，九成以上的旋律都在節拍上。  
觀月決定放棄，他看著不二良久，終於道：「對不起，我誤會你了。」  
不二搖搖頭，正色道：「沒關係。」  
兩人和解後，麗希唱詩班與遠廷唱詩班的成員離去後，剩下不二與榊。  
不二向榊鞠躬，說道：「謝謝前輩幫我。」等了半天，卻不見榊應答，他抬頭，見到榊盯著他沉思中。  
「搞了半天，原來你真的是天才啊，麗希修道院藏了珍寶，我怎麼都不知道。」榊喃喃地道。  
不二一愣，完全不懂榊在說什麼。  
榊發現不二在觀察他，連忙回過神，說道：「你想繼續彈鋼琴嗎？」  
不二笑著點頭。  
榊溫言道：「那好，擇日我會去麗希修道院拜訪。之後你就跟著我吧，助兒。」  
   
正文  
（01）  
結束了美國巡迴演出的幸村好不容易有時間能喘口氣。  
巡演累人，連他都覺得身體偶爾會吃不消。  
鋼琴家雖然乍看之下只有坐著彈琴而已，實際上每場演出都很消耗體力。  
有人說有些鋼琴奏鳴曲消耗的體力跟鏟一噸煤礦差不多。不過鏟煤礦是什麼感覺幸村是不知道，但彈琴沒想像中輕鬆倒是真的。  
巡演更不用說，簡直跟馬拉松一樣。幸村想起他，神色不悅起來，他兒時消耗過度，身體一直不太好，卻堅持走職業鋼琴家一路。他想護著他，希望他別這麼辛苦，然而對他來說，他想彈琴。  
會對鋼琴這麼堅持的人，估計也就只有他。幸村嘆了一口氣。  
才想著，手機響了起來，是妹妹幸村玲子打來說了爺爺壽宴的時間。  
「我說過了，不回去！」幸村皺眉道。  
「回來嘛，爺爺八十歲大壽，你不回來說不過去。」幸村玲子笑道。  
八十歲大壽，他不去確實對爺爺不好交待，跟妹妹來回半天，幸村總算被幸村玲子說服了。  
「順便露兩手啊，我聽說哥哥的琴技進步不少。」幸村玲子笑道。  
幸村道：「行了，誇我沒用。說吧，你這麼堅持我回去，到底什麼企圖？」  
幸村玲子嘿嘿一笑，說道：「這次請了一位厲害的人物當宴會司琴。」  
幸村一愣，笑問道：「有比我厲害嗎？職業鋼琴家有誰比我厲害嗎？」  
幸村玲子皺眉道：「哥，要不是我深知你的實力，我一定會說你太自戀了。總之你回來吧，回來便能見到了。」  
幸村聳聳肩，敷衍應了幾聲，這才掛了電話。  
但還是很在意妹妹說的鋼琴家到底是誰，圈內也就多大，他絕對會有消息。可是幸村玲子這次無論如何都不願意說。  
只能回去了。運氣好的話搞不好能與那位鋼琴家鬥琴。  
   
最後幸村是抱持什麼樣的心情回家，他自己都不是很瞭解。  
壽宴上，聽說本來要來的那位鋼琴家臨時無法來，所以請了另一位鋼琴家幫忙。  
幸村爺爺位高權重，喜歡古典音樂甚至是家裡出了一個職業鋼琴家在商界或音樂界都不是什麼祕密，如果這次壽宴鋼琴表演開天窗肯定不得了。  
正當幸村一直以為妹妹會找自己救場時，妹妹說不必，她有準備了。  
整個會場暗了下來，一束燈光打在鋼琴上，一位年約十七歲的少年緩緩走出來，在燈光的照射下他的臉色異常蒼白，身形雖然不矮，卻極為清瘦。  
幸村倒吸一口氣，是他。  
   
（02）  
不二彈完琴，宴會廳的燈才全亮了起來，他被照的有點頭暈。勉力定了定心神，這才向眾人鞠躬致謝。  
等他向眾人第三次鞠躬時，不二沒想到被人扶住了肩頭。他一愣，望著那人，對方雙眼在噴火。不二燦笑出來，道：「精市，好久不見了。」  
幸村皺眉道：「昨天還在雪梨演出，今晚回日本，你都不用休息？」  
雖然疲憊，但聽到幸村關注自己的演出，他內心雀躍了一下。不二笑道：「飛機上睡夠了。」  
才怪，幸村心中暗罵，不二臉色差到掩飾不住，疲憊全寫在臉上。幸村嘆道：「原來你跟舍妹串通好了。」  
不二突然咳了一陣，好不容易緩了緩氣息，說道：「爺爺生日，我自然得有點表示才行。」他頓了一頓，又道：「而且可以見到你啊。」  
幸村伸手覆上他的額頭，不二還有點低燒。太累、感冒，這些都是不二身體不適的症狀。幸村待要說什麼，不二卻握著他的手腕。  
「精市，我沒問題的，你不必擔心。剛上台前吃過藥了。」不二微笑道。  
幸村反手握著不二的手腕，不二的手腕很纖細，幸村想抓住他，卻又怕弄痛他。  
不二指了指鋼琴，笑問道：「鬥琴嗎？」  
幸村笑嘆道：「你倒是挺清楚我的想法。」  
不二微笑道：「精市，好歹我們也認識了超過十二年的時間。只是近三年你都不主動聯繫我呢。」漂亮的藍色雙眸一黯，但很快又恢復柔和。  
幸村一滯，他沒聯繫他已經要三年了嗎？  
不二又道：「不過只是鬥琴可能有點無聊，我想玩點彩頭。」  
幸村挑眉道：「彩頭？你贏得了我？」  
不二微笑道：「我不知道。不過沒有彩頭，就不能逼我自己全力以赴贏你。」他頓了一頓，又道：「還有精市，雖說我們師出同門，但別小看我，還記得去年十月我在蕭邦鋼琴大賽得首獎後的採訪嗎？」  
幸村看著不二，不二是故意的吧，知道他不可能不關注他，所以他賽後的得獎感言幸村看到會背了。他笑了出來，嘆了一口氣，道：「小助，你說贏我了，說吧。你想要賭什麼？」

（03）  
他的自信絕非空穴來風，身為史上最年輕的蕭邦鋼琴大賽得主，不二的鋼琴底子確實擺在那裡。  
幸村當時買了票飛去華沙看決賽，不二抽中的是第一鋼琴協奏曲。  
身為榊的得意門生，幸村很快就聽出不二與對手之間巨大的差異。  
更勝者，所有評審與觀眾無法掩飾對不二的喜愛。  
當主審宣布不二冠軍時，全場歡聲雷動，幸村也鬆了一口氣。  
賽後採訪時，幸村看著主持人問不二一些問題。問題不少。可他印象最深刻的還是這題。  
主持人開言道：「你認為當代最偉大的鋼琴家是誰？」  
不二想了一下，微笑道：「雖然有點老王賣瓜，畢竟系出同門，但我認為當代最偉大的鋼琴家是我的師兄，幸村精市。」  
眾人一片譁然，幸村也震驚了。  
雖說幸村傲人的成就也擔得起這句話，可不二下一句回答更驚豔四座。  
「除了他之外，還有我。十年的差距，我會盡最大努力與他並肩，謝謝大家。」不二微笑道。  
明明他笑得溫和，但他散發的璀璨光芒卻讓眾人的視線無法從他身上移開。  
夠有自信的一句話，沒人有異議。  
從現在起，不二周助這個名字會被眾人記住。

（04）  
幸村挑眉看著不二，笑道：「我倒是想起去年十月的事情。」  
不二故作訝異地道：「原來你百忙之中還去看我的決賽嗎？」  
幸村皺眉，怎麼近三年未見不二，他竟是說不贏他。  
不二微笑道：「好了，言歸正順，我們來鬥琴吧，順便來點彩頭。」  
「彩頭是什麼？」幸村問道。  
不二笑道：「我贏，下一次家族聚會你要跟著我一起表演。你贏，我可以答應你一件事。」  
幸村雙手抱胸，笑著反問道：「包括我要你不走職業鋼琴家這條路嗎？」  
不二溫顏道：「你不會這麼限制我的。世界上少了不二周助彈鋼琴會少了很多樂趣。」  
幸村哈哈笑道：「也是，我若限制你彈琴，太郎會怪我的。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「那好，我們開始吧。」

（05）  
鬥琴，幸村與不二永遠玩不膩的餘興節目。早在他倆向榊拜師的時候，榊便沒限制他們這麼做，這樣的習慣維持到了兩人紛紛出道成為職業鋼琴家後一樣如此。  
幸村想到好久以前的事，大概是十二年前的事情。幸村大不二十歲，當時已經十五歲的他沒想過榊居然再收了一位門生。

「你們好好相處。精市我拜託你別欺負助兒。」榊簡單介紹他們認識後，就放他們玩去了。但深刻體會到幸村魔王性格的榊忍不住又叮嚀一句。  
果不其然，幸村看了榊一眼，榊輕咳一聲便練琴去了。  
而這是幸村第一次看到不二，不二第一次看到幸村。  
兩人第一印象都一樣，這人真漂亮。幸村容色端麗，不二面貌清秀，美少年跟小正太，光看外貌就很難討厭對方。  
「你居然能說服太郎當你老師，我還在想太郎為什麼要去麗希修道院，大概是為了把你撿回來吧？」幸村看著不二道。  
「太郎？」不二疑惑地道。  
幸村點點頭，道：「對啊，太郎，榊太郎，我都這麼叫他。」一副理所當然的樣子。  
不二默然。  
幸村拉著不二的手，笑問道：「我聽說你在菲悠大教堂的事情了，你當真直接聽彈太郎的即興曲子嗎？」  
不二點點頭，微笑道：「對。曲子很好聽，旋律一下就記住了。」他頓了一頓，懊惱地道：「只是我技巧生疏，僅能表現原曲的四成意境。」  
幸村咧嘴笑道：「足夠了，我都能想見遠廷唱詩班的司琴臉歪掉的樣子。」  
不二沒接話，反而在接下來的聊天中，瞭解榊授課的習慣。然後他也拼出了幸村的身分背景。  
「難怪太郎說你是天才，這下我能理解為何把你帶回來了。」幸村瞭然地點點頭，說道。

儘管相差十歲，但他們一見如故。  
再然後，他們時常在學習時偶爾欺負榊，這又是後話了。  
只是一物降一物，榊拿幸村沒轍，幸村寵著不二。

（06）  
僅是相處不到兩個月，幸村再度為榊看人的的眼光感到折服。  
經過正確傳授鋼琴技巧的不二，在讀譜及鋼琴技巧上均有大幅度的進步。  
偶爾幸村看著不二練琴時，免不了沉思起來。  
「在想什麼？」榊問道。  
「太郎，你之前說收我是最後一位徒弟了，所以當你把小助帶回來時我其實有點生氣，不過與他相處後實在很難不喜歡他，他是個有天分的孩子。」幸村若有所思地道。  
榊笑了笑，道：「那當然，我何曾看走眼過？」但他隨即嘆道：「還有，說過多少次了，不要直接喊我名字，要叫我榊教授。」  
幸村咧了咧嘴，笑道：「對我都是一樣的。」  
榊有時候非常無奈，幸村與不二乍看之下很無害，但要鎮住他們根本很難。他時常被學院的其他教授笑話了。可他不能放任他們的天賦不管。  
有些人本該為鋼琴而生，比如他，比如幸村，再比如不二。

（07）  
幸村是在十五歲那年拿下濱松鋼琴大賽首獎後決定要走職業鋼琴演奏家的路。  
至於不二，幸村與榊倒是為他請了名醫看診，說是以前身體過度操勞，耗損太多，體質很不好。  
榊與幸村知道後更加倍疼他，特別是幸村，更不願讓不二有一絲累到。  
然而真正讓幸村走出國際的卻是在他二十二歲時參加蕭邦鋼琴大賽，雖然沒有拿到首獎，但第四名的成績也足夠讓榊揚眉吐氣一番。  
更重要的是，那些評審大老有一位非常喜歡幸村的詮釋技巧，幸村拿到了該位鋼琴家的特別演奏獎。  
同年，不二拿下濱松鋼琴大賽第三名的成績，幸村驚訝無比。  
「你為什麼學琴？為什麼要參加比賽？」幸村訝異地問道。  
不二微笑道：「因為喜歡彈鋼琴，同時我更想知道自己到底能達到哪個高度。」  
幸村皺眉，反問道：「未來呢？我要跟你說，如果要靠彈鋼琴吃飯，勢必要做到最頂尖！」他太過擔心不二，以至於並沒發現自己的語氣有些激動了。  
不二低著頭，道：「我想跟精市一樣，成為職業鋼琴家。我除了鋼琴就一無所有了。」  
幸村一滯，不二這話與他當初跟家裡鬧革命決定學琴的理由如出一轍。  
但還是有點不太一樣，幸村當時是非常賭氣似的，而不二卻是打從心底的喜歡彈鋼琴。  
幸村皺眉道：「不要當職業鋼琴家，我養你就好。你還是可以彈琴，但不要當職業鋼琴家，你的身子那麼差，任何巡迴演出對你的身體都是過度耗損。」  
不二微笑道：「恕難從命，我喜歡鋼琴，我希望能透過我，會讓更多人喜歡它。」

不願意見到不二辛苦的幸村，嘗試說服幾次都未能成功後，乾脆不再與不二聯絡。  
這中間，幸村拿下了里茲鋼琴大賽首獎，這才是真正讓他擠身國際頂尖鋼琴家的重要賽事。  
傲視群雄般的技巧與個人魅力，很快就在古典音樂界颳起旋風般的風潮。  
他要做到完美，做到無人能替代，好讓不二意識到成為頂尖鋼琴家的不容易。

（08）  
但幸村的算盤打錯了，不二不愧是榊的關門弟子，琴技高超、天賦異稟。  
幸村雖沒主動聯繫不二，可對不二任何演出跟比賽的經過倒是瞭若指掌。  
一日，好不容易完成亞洲巡迴演出的幸村，終於回到日本找榊。榊在忙錄，幸村湊近一看，發現榊在改申請表。  
榊抬頭看著幸村，溫顏道：「你回來了？」  
幸村點點頭，問道：「那份申請表是誰的？」  
榊主動將文件遞給幸村道：「助兒的。」  
幸村手一抖，震驚地道：「他的？」再細看，居然是蕭邦鋼琴大賽參賽的申請表。  
榊道：「他這兩年戰績彪炳，主辦單位願意讓他參加。他現在在閉關準備比賽，你這次回來終於要找他了嗎？」  
幸村一滯，冷哼道：「沒有，隨便他吧。」  
可是想起不二練琴的習慣，幸村又擔憂起來。  
六親不認、自帶結界。可能也是他極高的專注力才有辦法造就他的成就。  
榊笑嘆道：「我知道你心疼他，但沒辦法，他跟你一樣，這一生註定要靠雙手吃飯。不然這樣吧，你去看他決賽。雖然我挺希望你能一個月都在他旁邊照顧他，但十月份你的行程似乎也很滿。」  
幸村瞪眼道：「你就這麼確定他能夠進決賽？」  
榊挑眉道：「雖說你們擅長的風格不太一樣，但精市我必須告訴你，他很有天份，假以時日會為古典音樂界帶來新炫風的。」

幸村還是聽了榊的話去看不二的決賽，看著他捧起自己五年前失之交臂的桂冠，再然後聽到了那段採訪。  
榊說對了，不二註定靠這雙手吃飯。

（09）  
回歸爺爺的八十歲壽宴，不二與幸村鬥琴起來。  
當代兩位最有天賦的鋼琴家同時出現在眾人眼前簡直如做夢一般。  
鬥了六回合，由幸村勝出。  
「我輸的心服口服。」不二微笑道。  
幸村皺眉，不二還有些低喘，以幸村對他的瞭解，不二體力已有些不支。  
「說吧，我能答應你一件事，什麼都可以，條件是我要繼續彈琴。」不二微笑道。  
幸村看著不二的樣子就知道他在強撐著身子陪他，他內心心疼無比，不二自從參加完蕭邦鋼琴大賽後又瘦了一圈。  
「想好了嗎？」不二問道。  
幸村正色道：「還沒，但你先回房間睡吧。」他頓了一頓見不二沒有點頭，挑眉道：「不聽話是不是？」  
不二強打精神看著幸村道：「若我說我不願意呢？」  
幸村嘆了一口氣，三下五除二地橫抱起不二離開會場，完全不顧他人眼光。  
雖然幸村的復健師說過鋼琴家不能搬重物，但不二這身重量簡直輕的令人心疼。不二在兩三年個頭就可能與自己同高了，該好好唸唸他。

回了房間，幸村輕輕地把不二放到床上。不二卻抓著幸村的衣角。  
「怎麼了？」幸村疑惑地道。  
不二垂下眼簾，苦笑道：「精市，我等了快三年才終於見到你，這次又要離我而去嗎？」  
「你！」幸村皺眉，只說了一個字便說不下去了。  
「我知道我小精市十歲，與你的水平也有十年的差距，但我在努力了，非常努力地希望能趕上你。我喜歡彈琴，也喜歡精市。」不二道。  
幸村說不出話來，快三年沒見面，居然換來不二的告白。  
以至於幸村終於想起來自己是有多麼喜歡不二。  
「我不會離你而去，所以你快睡吧，讓我好好想想要你做的那件事。」幸村柔聲安撫道。  
不二這才沉沉睡去，而他已經很久沒這麼好睡過了。

（10）  
好不容易壽宴結束了，幸村玲子看著自家哥哥抱著不二上車，心情也好了起來。  
「不要用那種不懷好意的笑容看著我！」幸村沒好氣地道。  
幸村玲子笑道：「你與小助太契合了，說你們這次能見面是不是應該要感謝我？」  
幸村嘆了一口氣，道：「你想說什麼就直說吧。」  
幸村玲子嘿嘿一笑，道：「你要帶小助回家嗎？」  
「當然是我的私人住所了。」幸村道。  
「好好對他喔，我們全家人都超愛小助的。」幸村玲子咧嘴笑道。  
幸村瞪了妹妹一眼，轉頭喊了司機說：「開車。」

不過幸村並不是先回自己家，而是去找榊。  
榊顯然對幸村突然拜訪一點都不訝異。幸村與不二早年向榊學琴時，長住在榊家，都有自己的房間，他們也都有榊家的鑰匙。  
幸村抱著不二回到房間的樣子倒被榊撞見了。  
「真難得，你們同時出現在家裡。」榊雙手抱胸，笑道。  
幸村哼了一聲，道：「我看你並沒有很訝異。」  
「我該訝異嗎？助兒會回來參加壽宴前就給我消息了，反而是你，這次回來日本都沒通知我。」榊淡道。  
幸村聳聳肩，說道：「沒辦法，我到最後一刻都在掙扎要不要回來，儘管我已經答應玲子。」  
「但你還是回來了，為什麼？」榊好奇地問道。  
幸村不悅地撇撇嘴，應道：「玲子說壽宴上會請一個很厲害的鋼琴家，但又不願意說是誰。當代鋼琴家當中，我最服氣的就是⋯⋯。」他突然打住話，狐疑地看著榊，開言問道：「等等，玲子說的鋼琴家，該不會就是太郎你？」  
榊笑了笑，溫顏道：「若我說是呢？」  
幸村一滯。  
榊之所以能教出兩位蕭邦鋼琴大賽得主，其實力深不可測。他擅長的是拉赫曼尼諾夫、李斯特等作曲家的曲子。同時又能把巴哈和海頓彈的很好。  
幸村本人擅長印象派及現代音樂學派的曲子；不二則是擅長古典派和浪漫派的曲子。而師出同門的他們，有一個共同點，巴洛克時期的曲子對他們來說都很容易。  
「是我沒錯。」榊笑道。  
「你居然跟玲子串通好！」幸村皺眉道。  
榊搖搖頭，道：「別誤會玲子了。跟我串通的是助兒。」  
「小助？」幸村訝異地道。  
榊正色道：「對。是說你也該正眼看一下他的表現了，他很努力，比你想像中還要更努力。比起我，比起那些評審，他更想得到你的肯定。」  
所以這才是不二這麼密集參加鋼琴大賽的原因嗎？證明自己的實力？告訴全世界我不二周助有成為當代最偉大鋼琴家的實力？一連串的問題在幸村心中快速閃過。  
榊道：「怎麼樣，你們肯定在壽宴上鬥琴了吧？這次賭了什麼？如果有勝負，應該是你技高一籌吧？」  
幸村皺眉道：「當然是我贏了。彩頭是他可以答應我一件事。」  
榊挑眉道：「我可不希望你阻止他繼續彈琴喔。成為鋼琴家之路本來就很孤單，你們能一起並肩而行，可是非常難能可貴的。」  
幸村見心事被榊猜中，臉上一紅，道：「我確實想阻止他成為職業鋼琴家，但他已經但書在前了。」  
榊哈哈一笑，道：「你不正是因為看他彈琴才喜歡上他的嗎？」他邊說邊繞到演奏鋼琴旁。  
幸村看著榊站的那個位置，心跳得很快。  
但見榊輕輕敲了琴身，跳出一個機關，按下去，是一個小抽屜，抽屜裡放著一個絨盒。  
「機關也好，絨盒也好，我記得這都是你的傑作吧？」榊問道。  
幸村別過臉去，不願再說什麼，不過他感覺到榊把絨盒塞回去他手中。  
「準備好就送他吧，他這麼喜歡你，你不要跟鋼琴吃醋啊！鋼琴是他的全世界，因為他能在那個世界找到你。」榊微笑道。  
幸村扭頭瞪著榊。  
榊簡直對幸村的反應滿意到不行，笑著補了一句：「但容我提醒你，助兒再三年才滿二十歲喔。」  
幸村好不容易平復情緒，拿著絨盒匆忙離開。  
榊與幸村交手，第一次佔了上風。心情真好。

（11）  
幸村回到不二房間，看著不二的睡臉。  
他答應要在他睡著的時候陪著他，幸村笑嘆了一口氣，他還真喜歡他。  
罷了，都是為鋼琴而生的他們，本就該彈琴給更多人聽。  
正如榊所說，職業鋼琴家的路上，還是兩人扶持著走會更好一些。  
只是手上戒指要套在不二手上還要再等三年。  
三年就三年吧，這麼長的時間他們都走過來了，從今天算起，剛好一千三百一十四天。  
一三一四，一生一世。

（尾聲）  
幸村萬萬沒想過不二當初的彩頭居然讓幸村玲子設套成真了。  
幸村玲子大婚之時，特別請了榊為她的婚禮作曲。  
想當然耳為她演奏的鋼琴家正是幸村與不二。會場還放了兩台鋼琴。  
要不是看著幸村玲子穿著婚紗且洋溢著幸福的微笑，眾人肯定會以為這是一場音樂會。  
但只有彈鋼琴的那兩人，以及作曲的榊知道他們在靠琴聲告白。  
用琴聲訴諸心意，也讓結婚的新人內心有了共鳴。  
以至於甚少人發現幸村與不二的右手無名指上，戴著同一款對戒。  
十指在琴鍵上運指如飛，美得像幅畫。

雙琴淺唱，唱續前緣。  
願得皆如意，靈犀兩情成。

全文完


End file.
